huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Erinn
Erinn is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Tocantins. Survivor: Panama Erinn began Survivor: Panama originally on the orange La Mina tribe. She formed a tight alliance with Axel, Laura and Natalia. Despite not forming a majority on the tribe of eight, Erinn's alliance voted out Charlie following the Triple Tribal Council twist due to the small cliques that formed. Brendan then campaigned for Thomas to be eliminated, but Erinn was convinced by Natalia that Thomas was a more trustworthy ally than Brendan. At La Mina's second loss, Brendan was unanimously voted out by the tribe. At this point, Erinn's alliance with Axel and Laura solidified and included Adelaide. Natalia tried to get her original allies to vote for Axel at La Mina's third consecutive loss, but Erinn and the majority felt that Thomas had outlived his usefulness as a number and he was voted out next. At the Tribe Dissolve, Erinn was switched to the purple Casaya tribe along with Natalia from her original tribe. The Viveros Alliance was in control of Casaya from the jump, and Erinn formed a strong social bond with both Marina and Katrina. They invited her into the alliance, where Erinn voted with them for Catherine at their first tribal council. This sign of trust continued to strengthen her position in the alliance, leading to the eliminations of minority tribe members Natalia and Matthew. Though her bond with Marina and Katrina was strong, her strategic connection to Domenic was closer and he became concerned with how the pair became close friends with Tison and Bianca. Erinn turned against the girls to blindside both Tison and Bianca until they pledged their loyalty to Viveros by unanimously voting for Lana at their next tribal council. Erinn demonstrated her loyalty to the Viveros Alliance throughout the pre-merge, and continued to do so following another Double Tribal Council twist. Sensing a merge was approaching and wanting to remove anyone who could threaten their strength, Erinn voted with the majority in eliminating Rachel. At this point, Erinn made the merge in the majority alliance and with an established connection to Axel from the beginning of the game. The Viveros Alliance formed a coalition with the Casaya Alliance that controlled the post dissolve La Mina tribe. At the first merged tribal, Erinn voted for Sarah with these two large alliances. The Viveros Alliance then planned on voting out Alexis. However, Erinn considered flipping back to her original bond with Axel after being approached by Darcy, Hayden and Hunter. At tribal council, Erinn made a personal decision to flip on her alliance and blindsided Katrina. Despite flipping the vote before, Erinn and Marina have a strong friendship. Marina tells Erinn that she has stronger bonds with her Viveros allies than the others, and she flips again to eliminate Oliver before following the Viveros Alliance to blindside Spencer. With this new level of power in terms of the numbers, Erinn and the Viveros Alliance systematically eliminated Axel, Hayden and Hunter. The alliance however encountered a hurdle on Day 48 when Darcy won individual immunity, which forced Viveros to turn on one of their own. Hearing from Domenic that Liam was trying to target her, Erinn aligned with Cody, Domenic and Marina to blindside Liam. Luckily, Darcy didn't win immunity at the final six and she was eliminated next. Erinn became concerned at this point because she was in a solid alliance, but was clearly a fourth number since her allies were together from Day 1. When Marina told her that the alliance was planning on turning against Cody at tribal council, Erinn readily agreed to increase her chances of advancing to the Final Three. However, outsider Alexis won the final immunity challenge and forced the Viveros Alliance to turn on their own. Erinn though her bond with Marina was strong enough that they would take each other to the end and eliminate Domenic. However, this was not the case and Erinn was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Erinn was surprised yet amazed to hear about Marina's strategic ploy towards the end of the game and voted for her to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur In her second attempt, Erinn returned to the game in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. She quickly made an alliance with the women and her former ally Domenic. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. Erinn voted with the majority in sending Mitchell home. At the next Coyopa Tribal Council, Montana was voted out, balancing the genders. At the tribe switch, Erinn was placed on the blue Hunahpu tribe, along with his original members Domenic, Vanessa and Liam. When they lost on Day 14, Erinn felt quite confident that their original alliance would vote together. However, Domenic flipped to the original Hunahpu tribe and voted out with them in sending Erinn home. Survivor: Gabon Survivor: Gabon was Erinn's third attempt for the win. She was originally placed on the Kota tribe and was safe for the first 4 tribal councils because Fang lost consecutive challenges. The tribes were then switched, where Erinn stayed on Kota with Thomas, Leo, Domenic and Aisha. They won the next two challenges, with Tison and Richard being voted out. On Day 16, Kota had to send a member home. Aisha made allies with Skye and Ryan, causing friction amongst her original tribe members. That and the fact she won the season prior meant she was voted out. After Travis was eliminated, the tribes switched yet again, with Erinn being placed on Fang, staying with Thomas and Domenic once again. However, the tribe never had to go to tribal council and they all made the merge. When the tribes merged, Domenic was considered a threat and was promptly blindsided by Erinn. She then remained quiet and strategic, staying in a majority alliance with Skye, Thomas and Ryan. By Final 5, Ryan was blindsided, almost guaranteeing Erinn a spot in the Final Three. Vanessa, an outsider was voted out at the Final Four. At the Final Tribal Council, Erinn's move to blindside Domenic was appreciated, receiving two jury votes from Domenic and Vanessa. However, this was not enough and she was crowned the Runner-Up. Survivor: Philippines Erinn was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe at the beginning of Survivor: Philippines. They were lucky enough to not vote someone out for the first 11 days as they did not lose an immunity challenge. At the tribe dissolve, Erinn remained on Tandang, along with Kyle, Vanessa and Aiden. The original tribe were in the minority alliance at this point. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the majority voted out Erinn on day 14. Survivor: Nicaragua Erinn returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. When they lost the immunity challenge, Beau was voted out by Erinn for not talking to her the whole time. The women held the majority at Espada, voting out Ryan and Tison throughout this time. At the switch, Erinn was switched to the La Flor tribe, with Alana, Bobby Jon and Darcy from her original tribe joining her. When La Flor had to go to Tribal Council on Day 15, the quartet voted together and sent home original La Flor members. This sent Erinn straight to the red merged Libertad tribe. Her former ally, Peighton was targeted first in the merge, followed by rival members Richard and Kyle. Erinn and her alliance were on the bottom of the tribe and had to find a way to stay in the game. They were unsuccessful and Alana was the first casualty. This was followed shortly by Erinn, who became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Darcy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her kindness and sweet personality, his Erinn was placed on the Heroes tribe in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Unfortunately for her, the strong alpha-males of the tribe formed an alliance and were successful in voting out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. Skye, being one of the males allies, was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The cracks in the alliance were clear and the Gabon finalists were targeted. Thomas and Erinn, knowing they were on the chopping block, began to throw each other under the bus. However, Thomas was a much needed physical player and when the Heroes lost, Erinn was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins In her most recent attempt, Erinn was placed on the red Jalapao tribe during Survivor: Tocantins. The tribe were lucky enough to win the first four immunity challenges. When they lost the first time, Joey and Neal were close in votes. However, Joey was a better challenge player and was spared. Fearing she might be next, Hayden, Marina and Erinn formed an alliance. However, Joey quickly caught wind of this and when they lost next, Erinn was voted out. She lasted 18 days. Voting History Trivia *Erinn is the highest ranking member of the La Mina (during Panama) and Kota (during Gabon) tribes. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways